


So This is Love

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi POV, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meeting, HuntingBird, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: A look at some of Bobbi’s thoughts through the wild ride of her relationship with Hunter.





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).

> A little something for @robotgort! 
> 
> A big thanks to @blancasplayground for the never ending encouragement :)

The first time they met it was for a job. So Bobbi could ignore whatever happened between them. She was very good at her job, after all, and he was the mark. Standing on the pier, the warm night air making her feel like they were in a world of their own, she was just getting the intel she needed for the mission. If she felt her skin tingle when he touched her, it was definitely not because they were soulmates or any nonsense like that. 

Bobbi had seen too much of the world to believe in something so predetermined as soulmates anyway. She believed in finding the truth and getting the job done. A life that was unpredictable at best. At the end of the day, sex was just sex. And it was also a distraction. Especially sex that left her dazed and pleasantly exhausted. If Hunter made her feel things she hadn’t felt before, then maybe he was just good at his job too. 

The second time they met, they didn’t even bother talking first. Their eyes met across the bar, and even though she was supposed to be working — waiting with Mack for their informant — she knew the night was going to be a bust. So why not have some fun?

He didn’t seem especially happy to see her and she really couldn’t blame him after the way she’d slipped out of bed, and his life, before he woke up the last time. But he still called her love when he pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. And it definitely wasn’t the way his voice sounded in her ear as he moved inside her that gave her the most amazing orgasm she’d ever had. It had just been a while and her adrenaline was running high because of the mission. 

And when he started joining her at the bar night after night as she kept an eye out for her informant to show, she wasn’t _looking_ for excuses to touch him just so she could feel the electricity run between their skin. He was just good for her cover. Not that anyone who frequented this particular bar seemed to care or even notice their presence. Even Mack seemed to accept his presence without comment — or without any comment beyond his standard warning. 

The first time he said “I love you” she repeated it back to him without overthinking things for once. She didn’t doubt that they believed their feelings, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. She still had a job to do. A job she was really good at. A job that she’d dedicated herself to a long time ago. And Hunter didn’t fit into that picture. 

It didn’t matter that she could imagine sometimes that they were meant to be together. Not that she really thought there was one perfect someone out there for her. But if she closed her eyes and let herself just be, she could feel a shiver run through her every time they touched. At least that’s what she thought when they got married.The uncontrollable lust had settled into something more domestic, or at least as domestic as the two of them ever wanted to be. He let her be herself and she tried to share as much of her life with him as she could. Because it was hard to imagine her life going back to the way it was before she met him.

The day she gave him back her wedding ring she was careful not to touch him. She didn’t need to introduce any doubt into her confused mind over this decision. And touching him would definitely cause her to doubt what she was doing. She knew they didn’t work together. She had commitments that he didn’t understand. Didn’t want to understand. That’s why she had no choice but to throw it at him. 

When he wasn’t there it was easier to keep the memories filed away where they belonged. A combination of passion-filled nights and days full of arguments because he was too stubborn and she was too afraid of losing — if it was losing him or losing herself that she feared the most, she didn’t know. Being someone’s soulmate, their other half, sounded a lot like losing part of yourself. And she couldn’t afford that. That was a weakness in her line of work. So she let him go. It was best. For both of them. 

But the emptiness inside her was too much and now she was sabotaging herself, but she couldn’t help it. Because he was here, right in front of her, and she ached to touch him. From the look in his eyes she knew he felt the same way. They had never been able to keep that from each other at least. When she had vouched for him it was because she knew he was the right man for the job, not because she hoped he’d stick around and she’d get to see him again.

It was his obvious desire, even more than her own, that fueled her need to kiss him, to feel his arms around her. Even if it was just for that moment, it would be worth it. The rest of their lives hadn’t changed, but she felt a freedom with him she didn’t feel at any other time. Climbing onto his lap in the backseat of the SUV, she let the feeling of being home rush over her. 

Later she could pretend it had never happened, and that the words whispered into her ear as her body tightened around him hadn’t made all the difference. It was a rollercoaster. A wild ride that was destined to come to a sudden stop. 

Except it didn’t. 

Stolen nights turned into stolen days. And somehow the feelings never wavered. Not when they fought. Not when he was away. Not when she betrayed him. And the way he made her feel was even more intense, more magical than it had been before. No longer just an escape. But maybe it never had been. Maybe she had just been pretending not to know what this was. 

This was all-encompassing, far beyond what she could have imagined before him and she knew she’d never want to feel this way with anyone else. 

She looked beside her, eyes falling to his muscled chest, which was currently covered in a light sheen of sweat. And all of a sudden she knew. She couldn’t lose herself. Because she had given a piece of her heart to him a long time ago and he was keeping it safe. 

“What’s that look for, love?”

Hunter’s voice rumbled in her ear. She laid her head down on his chest and breathed in. 

“I love you.” Maybe after so much time it shouldn’t feel so unbelievable, but sometimes it still did. 

“I love you too, Bob.”

His hand stroked over her back and she let herself relax. The moments of absolute peace like this were rare, but she was starting to let herself enjoy them. This wasn’t weakness. They were stronger together. 

And maybe there was something to that soulmates idea. Maybe Hunter was a perfect match for her, or a perfect counterpoint. But as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly she decided she didn’t really care as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
